Announcement
Sorry, the Announcement page is now closed, thank you for using this page 2019's Announcements October 29, 2019 = Attention everyone, we will update the color eye on every character, and we will continue to build McBurger, we haven't done in past 15 or 17 days because we took so many break so we need to relax, so don't get trigger, all you guys to do is patient. Stay tuned for more updates. October 28, 2019 = Attention everyone, we announcement for our franchise, we're going to update the eyes and we also going to redesign our character as well if we might want to. Stay tuned for more updates. October 25, 2019 = Attention everyone, we will honor for Notorious Killer Doll Day, which means that we will honor Chucky for his special day. Stay tuned for more updates. October 23, 2019 = Click the link ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cutpNNghEs October 13, 2019 = Great News everyone, "Tiffany Cheats on Chucky" is official finished. As for that, we will premiere to our video on Youtube at 10:00 am in the morning. Stay tuned for more updates and video, get well sleep and good night. Sleep tight. October 11, 2019 = Attention everyone, we change Charley's Voice from Charlie to Justin, and we also change Jackson's Voice from Justin to Joey. The video will took too long to make this. As we done our video, we will put release date pretty much soon. Oh, Addams Family is released today, buy the tickets today. Stay tuned for more updates, have a great third-day weekend. October 10, 2019 = Click the link ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zVEaJ48PGU October 9, 2019 = Attention everyone, we still working the video that I just told you guys from two days ago. We delete Video & Films page, because we found the video pages that is on explore tab. Anyways, if the video took too long to export, we will change the release date if it is done exported. Stay tuned for more updates. October 7, 2019 = Attention everyone, we will work the video called "Tiffany Cheats on Chucky" It will coming up on this Friday night. We upload our video to Youtube. This video will may contain rude humor, mystery and mild language. And this video is also rated PG-13 for teens. If you 13 or over, you may watch it on Friday tonight. This video will be 12 or 17 minutes long if not. We also add Videos & Films page, so don't click on it until we finished our video. Stay tuned for more updates. Have a good day. October 4, 2019 = Great news everyone, Baby's Ice Cream is official finished, and Baby's Ice Cream Wikia is official here. Click the "Places" button, and click the "Baby's Ice Cream" to find out now. Stay tuned for more updates. Have a good night. October 4, 2019 = Great news, we're almost finish Baby's Ice Cream, during that time, we will added the parking lot. As we done for that, we will work the Info of Baby's Ice Cream. Stay tuned for more updates. Have a good weekend. October 1, 2019 = Hey everyone! Today is first day of October, that means Halloween is coming up on October 31. Anyways, we have a one mistake of Pizza Pals, we accidentally forgot the telephones, so they will call the customers for delivery, and we already update that place. Stay tuned for more updates and Happy Halloween. September 29, 2019 = Pizza Pals is official finished. Click the place button and then find the "Pizza Pals" button to know all about this place. We're about to start make the "Baby's Ice Cream" Next. Stay tuned for more updates. September 27, 2019 = Star Theatre wikia is official here, click "Places" and Find the "Star Theatre" button. Stay tuned for more updates. Oh, we're almost finish the Pizza Pals. September 26, 2019 = Great News everyone, we official finish our Cinema place called "Star Theatre", and we're almost finish The Pizza Pals. We will work the information about Star Theatre tonight at 7:40pm. So stay tuned for more updates. September 23, 2019 = We have a update for the Stay Puft and Friends Franchise, we gotta build all of 26 places like Star Theatre, Pizza Pals, Baby's Ice Cream, McBurger's, DollyTown's Office, DollyTown's Market, DollyTown's Schools, DollyTown Junior College, Doll House, DollyTown's County Hospital, DollyTown Pool, 8-Eleven, Best Deal, DollyTown's Coffee Shop, Miss Donut, DollyTown's Campground, St. Mary Church, DollyTown State Library, Gas Run Out, Mary Restaurant & Bar, DollyTown's Bank, Party Shop, Sunny Day Daycare, DollyTown Cemetery, DollyTown's Town Hall and Toys & Babies "R" You. If you don't know about these, we will work the infomation about these as long we done the places. So stay tune for more updates. September 17, 2019 = We official finished our infoboxes, now we can update the infoboxes that we just did from 3 months ago tonight at 7:30pm. So stay tune for more updates and characters. September 17, 2019 = On this wikipedia page, we have a plan about create our own infobox for characters, places, logos, TV series and franchises. So stay tune for more updates :)